Leah Freakin' Clearwater
by iamwallflowerxx
Summary: Well, I'm not very good at summerys. That is most likely spelled wrong! SORRY. Um... So this is about Leah. Leah's life. Just Leah. Leah forever. Hehe. Enjoy... R&R.
1. Prologue

**Here's the Prologue.. Hope like.**

**Leah's Point of View**

I never would have dreamed, never in my whole life that I would turn into that corny school girl, tagging _his_ name at the end of mine and writing his name all over my folders. Mindlessly doodling hearts on my English homework.

No, I'm Leah freaking Clearwater. I'm strong and stubborn. I'm a daddy's girl. I play football with my brother and best friend Jake on the beach. You never saw me in dress; I always wore jeans and a T-shirt. You never saw me in heels; I always wore sneakers, even at church.

If you told me six years ago that I would have a dream wedding with _him_ standing at the alter and me walking down the aisle on my father's arm in a fairy tale wedding dress, I would rolled my eyes and told you that you were crazy.

If you told me that I would crumble when my boyfriend broke up with me, I would have laughed and walked away.

If you tried to tell me that after said breakup, I would have turned hard and refused to talk (nicely, anyway) to anyone other than my mom, dad, and brother I would have punched you in the face.

If you begged for me to listen and told me that one day I'd be the only female were wolf in pack full of guys, I would have tried to get you hospitalized.

Then if you tried to tell me that I would fall madly in love again (by way of imprintion) after the first breakup, I would have laughed in your face. No.

"No. I wouldn't be that stupid!" I could practically hear myself saying. "Not after he broke my heart. I wouldn't go and let it happen again. I wouldn't trust guys."

And yet here I stand. I feel like a fairy tale princess, in my big white dress.

Now the doors open, I see him standing there. I beam out across the people and the flowers and everyone to where my love was standing waiting for me.

-

**So? :) What did you think? Like it? Hate it? Want to puke all over it (hehe.. LOL)? Review please. :)**

**It's just my take on the story many people have told. SM never told this one, and it's a story that deserves to be told. Leah's story is one of love and loss and heartbreak and the supernatural world that took her love away. It's a story that makes me cry (which doesn't mean much… I cry a lot.), and I have no choice but to spin it in Leah's favor in the end. Because I love her. :) **

*******

**Leah4Life**

**NOTE: oops. :D. I sort of told you how it was going to end. Okay it won't end there exactly, but anyway…**


	2. What's Wrong With Me!

**Well… I'm back with a new chapter to this fic. :) **

**So lets just get on with it.**

*******

**Leah4Life**

**-**

**Leah's Point of View: Six Years before**

Someone was shaking me and I groaned. "What?" I asked, frowning.

"Lee, you're going to be late." Seth told me.

"For what?" I asked, in a haze.

"Oh, honestly Leah! Your first day of high school. Mom told me to get you up."

"Fine." I said, sitting up and glancing at my alarm clock. "Oh, shit." I said, frowning.

"Yeah, you only have like ten minutes or you're going to make us both late." He said, walking from the room.

"Wouldn't want to do that." I said, just loud enough for him to hear. I jumped out of bed, threw my closet door open and grabbed my jeans and a random T-shirt.

I was dress and dashing down the stairs with my backpack slung over my shoulder in three minutes and my mom frowned at me when I appeared in the kitchen. "How about brushing your hair?" She asked, holding my brush up. "You left it in the dining room last night."

"Thanks." I said, taking it from her and running it through my hair a few times. I started to pull it up into a tight pony tail, but my mom scowled at me.

"Come on, Leah. At least wear it down today." She begged. I groaned but pulled the hair elastic around my wrist. "Thank you." She said, handing me a pop tart. "Seth, we're leaving." She called up the stairs to him.

I walked into the living room and smiled at my dad, who was sitting in his chair reading the paper. "Bye, dad."

"Showing those boys where you stand?" He asked, smiling brightly at me.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Your shirt." He answered, turning back to his paper.

I looked down to see what shirt I had grabbed. It was black and had the words, 'I'm a daddy's girl, so don't try.' written across the front in pink letters. "Sure, dad." I answered, laughing.

I walked out the car and sat down in the front seat beside mom, dropping my bag on the floor.

The drive was short and I found Seth jabbering on the whole way, while I stared at the passing trees. "Stop one: La Push High." My mom joked, laughing.

I smiled at her as I got of the car. "Bye mom. Bye Seth. Say hi to Jake for me." I called as I closed the door and walked slowly to my first class.

The classroom was bright and I smiled when I spotted Jarred sitting on a desk, beside a boy I had never seen before. He was cute, with russet skin (like anyone who's parents are from La Push.) and short, dark hair… "Hey, Leah!" Jarred called, from across the room and I walked over to him, smiling.

"Hey, Jarred." I said, sitting down in the desk beside the one he was perched atop.

"This Sam Uley." Jarred told me, poking the boy beside him. "He just moved up here."

"Hi, Sam." I said, smiling over at him.

"Hey, Leah." He said, and I looked down.

"Leah, do you want to come down to the beach with us after school, play a little ball?" He asked, smiling.

"Yeah, sure. Maybe Seth and Jake'll come too." I suggested.

"Yeah, sure. Talk to you at lunch." Jarred said, jumping off the desk and sitting down in the one on the other side of it. Sam laughed and fallowed suit, sitting down in the desk beside mine.

I looked up to see the teacher, smiling at us from the front of the classroom. "Hey, kids! I'm Mrs. Randal, and I'm your Algebra teacher." She continued to drone on for the rest of the hour and one I glanced over at Sam to find him openly watching me. I blushed and directed my attention to the teacher.

I smiled to myself when the bell rang and put my notebook back in my backpack. I slipped my pencil behind my ear, feeling Sam's piercing gaze on my back.

I stood up and walked out of the classroom… After a moment I glanced back to see Sam walking a few people behind me, talking to another boy named Ben something. I walked into the classroom, and looked over my shoulder and smiled at Sam who was walking into the classroom after me. "Hey, Leah." He said..

"Hi, Sam." I said, back... "Are you going to the beach today?" I asked, smiling at him.

"Yeah." He said.. "Who's Seth? What about Jake?" He asked.

"Um.. Seth is my little brother and Jacob is like my best friend." I answered, wondering why his eyes were so curious.

"That's cool." He answered, sitting down in a desk at the back of the room. "Jarred is pretty cool, too." He said, as I sat down beside him.

"Yeah, he is." I answered, laughing.

"What about Paul?" He asked, frowning.

"Oh, well. Paul is well, Paul. He has a bit of a temper problem, and stuff." I said, laughing. "He's fiery and has way too much fun with awkward jokes." I said, frowning at that part. Yeah, he was bad about those.

"Huh..." He murmered, watching as I pushed my hair out of my face. "That's funny." He said, chuckling at my shirt.

"Yeah..." I mused. "Well, I love my daddy." I joked.

"Daddy's girl." He joked, right before the teacher came in.

She started babbling about something (I didn't even get her name), but I wasn't paying attention. I was thinking about Sam. He was funny and nice. Huh. Maybe I just made a new friend. I don't get new friends that often...

-

It turned out that Sam and I had all the same classes, and we were walking to lunch, laughing at each other.

"I can't believe someone actually moved up here. I don't think we've had a new person at school for years." I said, smiling over at him.

"Yeah, well my mom and I just moved back up here.. She and my dad moved away when I was a baby. But then my dad left when I was five. My mom has been talking about moving back here for many years now, and we just now got to moving back." He told me, as we walked through the cafeteria doors.

I felt awkward at the fact that his dad left him when he was only five.. That made me feel awful. "Well, I'm glad. I don't get new friends often." I admitted.

"Really?" He asked, frowning. "That surprises me. You seem pretty nice."

"Girls don't like me, I guess I'm a bit of a tom boy." I said, laughing.

"Oh... Daddy's girl. Tom boy. Plays football." He ticked off some qualities as we walked down the lunch line.

I laughed at him. "Yeah, that's me. Leah Clearwater, daddy's girl meets tom boy who likes to play football and would never be caught dead in a dress." I said, laughing.

"Well... Sounds pretty cool to me." He said, laughing. "You forgot a few things though." He stated.

"Oh?" I asked, frowning.

"Yeah. You forgot funny and smart. And beautiful." He added.

I looked down at my tray as we walked to the table where Paul and Jarred were sitting watching us. "Thanks..." I said, sitting down beside Jarred and looking over at Paul. "Hey, Paul? Are you coming to the beach, today?" I asked, looking away from Sam as he sat down beside me.

"Yeah..." He said, smiling while he looked back and forth between me and Sam.

"Paul shut up." I said.

"Hey! I didn't even say anything." He said, pretending to be hurt.

"I can see that evil look in your eyes..." I told him, frowning.

"Well, then." He said, frowning. "I was just going to say that you and Sammy boy seem to be getting along."

"Sure you were, Paul." I said, glancing over at Sam. He was looking at me from the corner of his eye. There was a small smile stretched across his face. "I told you so."

-

The final bell rang and I walked outside to wait for my mom with Sam.

"So, Leah... I guess Paul and Jarred and I will pick come pick you guys up." He said, as I walked over to my mother's car.

"Yeah.. See you." I said, smiling.

I waved at him and got in my mom's car practically beaming.

"Hey, Leah, who's that?" She asked, smiling over at me.

"Oh, that's my new friend Sam. Sam Uley." I told her.

"Oh, that's Rebeca Uley's little boy? My goodness he's gotten big." She said, looking out the window as we pulled out. "New Friend?" She asked, eyeing me.

"Yes, mom. Friends. Just friends. Like Jake and I are just friends. Like Jarred and I are just friends." I explained, with a sigh.

"Do you like him?" She asked, smiling at me.

"Mom!" I nearly screamed.

"Sorry..." She said, as we drove to Seth's Jr. High School.

"Hey, big sister! How was your first day of big school?" Seth asked, as he slipped into the car fallowed by Jacob.

"Alright... I made a new friend. Do you guys want to come to the beach with us? We're going to play football." I told them, smiling out the windshield.

"Sure." Seth said, laughing at something.

"Why not?" Jake answered.

"Great... Their going to come pick us up in a little while." I told them, distracted, now.

I felt like I needed to change.. So I was going to change into my black short shorts and a pink tank top...

What about hair?

Um... Okay, playing football equals casual.. So pony tail. Got it.

Wait!

Why the fuck am I doing this? Why am I obsessing over this? Why am I thinking and obsessing about what I'm going to wear?!

I don't do that! I don't care what I wear! I don't care what my freaking friends think about how I like!

* * *

**Hi.. :) I hope you are liking it. Please review and tell me. **

*******

**L4L**


	3. BoyFriend?

**Leah's Point of View**

I pulled my hair into a tight pony tail and then started pulling little tendrils of my black hair out so they would fall in my face.

"What am I doing?" I asked, frowning.

I pushed those hairs behind my ear, scowling. What was wrong with me today?

I ran downstairs and smiled when the doorbell rang. "Jake! Seth! Hurry." I called up the stairs, as I bounced over to the door.

When I opened it, I beamed at Sam who was standing right in front of Jarred, who was holding a football in his hands, and Paul. "Hey, Sam. Hi, Paul, Jarred." I said, smiling at them.

"Hey, Lee." Paul said, slapping Jarred on the arm.

"Hey, what was that for?" Jarred asked.

We all started laughing and then Paul raised his hands. "It's not my fault I can practically see your thoughts written on your face." He said, frowning at Jarred. He glanced at Sam and reached out to slap him too. "Hey, you too, Uley! Clearwater's mine." He said, winking at me. I looked at him, appalled.

"Sense when?" I asked, slapping him.

"I know you want me." He said.

"Yeah, um... No." I murmured, blushing. I turned around to yell for Jake and Seth, but suddenly I could hear them bounding down the stairs.

"Hey, sis." Seth said, smiling at me.

"What took you so long?" I asked him, looking down at him.

"Well.. Mom just came and banged on the door. We were playing video games, in the zone you know." He said, frowning at me.

"Yeah, sure. This is Sam." I said, pointing at the boy standing in front of me.

"Hey, dude." Jake said. "I'm Jacob Black.. But I guess you could call me Jake." He said, eyeing him.

"Alright. Hey, Jake. And your Seth?" Sam said, smiling at my baby brother.

"Yeah." Seth said stiffly.

"Lets go." Paul said, turning away and off in the direction of his car.

I stood there, watching my brother scowl at Sam and watched as Jarred and Jake both fallowed Paul off to his car.

"Sam go on.. I'm going to talk to my little brother." I said, watching Seth's glare fallow Sam's retreating figure. "What is with you?" I asked, frowning over at him.

"Nothing." He said, and stalked off to the car.

"Seth." I said, catching him outside. "Stop it. We're friends, stop glaring at him."

"Fine." He said, frowning at me.

"Move. I don't trust you." I said, pushing him aside and climbing inside the car and sliding across the seat. "Hey." I whispered, to Sam. "Sorry about that."

He smiled at me. "It's okay." He said, and my heart stopped when my arm grazed his, because it was like an electric shock ran through my body.

I looked away from him and then looked at Seth who was frowning at us.

It was a long ride, but soon enough Paul pulled up in the parking lot right out from First Beach.

Sam opened his door and we all poured out. I quickly took this time as an advantage and ran as far away from Sam. I smiled at Jarred, who was standing in the sand holding the ball. Now I was running, full speed into Jarred, grabbing the ball and smiling at him.

"Oh, nice Clearwater." He said, laughing.

"Think fast, Seth." I said, throwing the ball at my little brother, who was standing beside the car.

"Wow. Nice throw." Sam commented.

"Thanks." I said, grinning at Seth who had stumbled and fallen to the ground.

"Okay, move it along! No playing near the car." Paul complained.

"Sorry Paul, old buddy old pal!" I called, running down the beach.

"Seth, get your ass off the ground!" Jarred yelled.

"Nice, Jarred." I heard Seth grumble.

"Hey, Leah! Watch out." Sam called. I smiled as I turned around to see the ball flying in my direction. Slowly I backed up, hands in the air, waiting for the ball to be low enough for me to grab.

"Lee!" They all seemed to streak at the same time.

"What?" I said, backing up a bit further.

Oh shit.

I tripped over a rock and toppled into the water, laughing like a crazy person.

"Leah!" I head someone scream.

I was soaked to the bone in the ice cold water, but I didn't move I was laughing to hard.

Then the arms wrapped around me and pulled me out, sending a shock through my system. I glanced up to see who it was that was dragging me out of the dark waters and nearly gasped to see Sam's worried eyes on my face.

"You okay?" He asked, as he set me down on the sand.

"Yeah... That was fun." I said, still laughing.

"You are really something." He said, laughing at me.

I stood up and starting running to grab the ball, which had landed a few feet away. "Your wet." He said, frowning.

"I'll dry." I told him, throwing the ball to Jacob who was standing the farthest away.

-

The hours passed and the sky darkened, while my clothes slowly dried. "It's getting late.. I've got to get home." I heard Jake say.

"Yeah me too." Paul yelled.

"Me three." Jarred interjected.

"I'm going to say." I called to them.

"You want me to stay here, Lee?" Seth asked me.

"No, go on home, Seth. I'll be home later." I promised.

"Alright. Night." He answered, and turned away and began walking up the beach behind the other guys.

I turned and sat down in the sand, smiling up at the sky.

All was quiet, but I could hear sound of feet hitting the sand in the distance- or so I thought were distance.

"Hey." Someone whispered in the darkness. I jumped like five feet in the air until I heard that familiar chuckle.

"God! Where you trying to give me a heart attack?!" I asked as he sat down beside me.

"No..." He said, smiling at me. He reached out to take my hand and I didn't resist. I let him hold my hand and then he laughed. "Thanks so much." He whispered into the moonlight. "I thought you would pull away." He smiled at me, and I blushed.. My hair fell in my face and he smiled as he pushed it away. "Leah..." He started, eyes glancing at my lips. My heart was racing and he smiled at me. "Huh.." He murmured, leaning closer. His smile stretched even farther across his face when he heard my heart accelerate further.

After what seemed like an hour his lips crashed onto mine and his lips played on mine. His lips were soft and gental on mine as he kissed me very lightly. He chuckled at my heart rate, and pulled away. His smile was brilant and I reached out to wrap my arms around his neck. "Wow.. Daddy's girl are you going to kill me? Or are you going to ask your dad to do it for you? Really, I don't think you'd need him. I mean I'm not saying I'm not strong or anything- I am.. But I would never hit you, and you seem pretty strong yourself." He mused, his smile stunning me.

"Haha." I answered, leaning in to kiss him again.

"Leah.." He murmured, lips hovering over mine. "I think I'm...." He trailed off.

"What? You think you're what?" I asked, frowning at him.

"Leah. I think I'm falling in love with you." He whispered, looking out at the water.

My heart stopped and he sighed. I reached up and cupped his chin with my face. "Sam. I- I... I think I'm falling for you too." I said, glancing away.

He kissed me and then I frowned. "I guess I have to go home now." I murmured, his lips hovering over mine.

"Oh, Leah.. Don't leave." He begged.

"My mom and dad will be worried." I told him, frowning.

"Huh.. Can I come over?" He asked.

I smiled, and thought about it for a moment.. No, I don't want to leave. Yes I do want to stay with him. "Um.. Sure. But not until like twelve." I said, laughing quietly. "I'll let you in.. Just don't knock or anything. I'll be waiting at twelve." I promised.

"Okay." He said, smiling at me. He pulled me up and we started walking up the beach, silently, his arm wrapped around my waist.

He walked me back to my house and then he kissed me very lightly on my lips, before smiling at me. "See you tonight." He whispered, slipping out of my arms.

"Bye." I whispered, opening the door.

I smiled while I walked up the stairs and opened my door. I grabbed my silk pajamas (yeah, I'd never worn them..) out of my dresser drawer and put them on and then slipped into my bed.

-

It was nine thirty when my mom knocked on the door to check on me.

"Hey, honey. You hungry? You weren't back yet when we ate. Want me to fix you a plate?" She asked, smiling at me.

"Um.. No. I'm not hungry." I told her, snuggling into my covers.

"Alright.. See you in the morning, honey." She said.

"Night." I called to her.

I couldn't wait until midnight.

What happened to me? I was waiting for a guy to show up on my doorstep. OH MY GOD. WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?

I am so not falling into the girly girl world. No...

Okay, maybe I am falling. But not into the girly girl world.

NEVER.

-

I smiled to myself and glanced at my watch.

11: 59...

Oh, well. I'm going to go stand outside and wait.

I stood up and walked to the door, opening it silently and smiling when I saw him standing there waiting. "Hey, there beautiful." He said, grinning at my pajamas.

"Hi." I murmured, grabbing his hand and pulling him to the stairs. I looked at him, seriously. He grinned as I raised my finger and showed placed it over my lips. "Be quiet." I mouthed.

"Got it." He mouthed back.

We tiptoed upstairs and then I opened my door, flagging him in. He smiled, walking in and slumped down on my bed. I laughed quietly and locked my door. I walked over to him and touched his face.

"That feels nice." He noted as I stroked it.

"Thanks." I said, laughing quietly to myself.

"Come here." He said, pulling me up into his arms.

"Always." I whispered. He sat me down in his lap and I twisted around in his arms so I could look at him.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and beamed up at him. "So.." He said, smiling at me. "Want to make out?"

"Sure." I answered, laughing very quietly. Today seemed like _way_to much had happen to keep up with. Nothing really made sence at the moment.

Here I am, Leah Clearwater making out with my _boyfriend_ in my bed...

Weird.

* * *

**That's the end of the chapter. :) Hope you liked it... I'm not sure if I did... JUST KIDDING. I did. :) **

**Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. **


	4. I Won't Hurt You

**Leah's POV**

The sky was grey when my eyes fluttered open and I smiled over at the window.

What the fuck?! I screamed internally. Strong arms were wrapped around me.. What is going on? I glanced up to see Sam Uley's angel face, eyes closed, breathing even.

The past day flooded through my mind and I reached out to grab his arm. "Sam, Sam, Sam." I begged, shaking his arm.

"Huh?" He murmured, hand flying up to rub his eyes.

"Sam! We fell asleep. Wake up!" I said, and his eyes flew open.

"Oh, shit." He said, sliding me out of his arms and onto the bed.. "Is your family up?" He asked frowning.

I glanced at the clock. "I don't think so.. I'll go check." I said, kissing his cheek. "Don't move."

"Be careful my lady." He joked.

I smiled at him and then walked over to the door, turning the knob and very carefully opening it. I stepped out into the dark hallway and smiled. All the lights were out and all the doors were closed. I looked over at Sam, waved him over. "Shh." I murmured. He beamed at me and slipped out the door behind me. We stalked through the hallway and then down the stairs, holding hands.

The house was silent as I opened the door and stepped outside with him. "Bye, Sam." I said, smiling at him.

"Yeah.. See you at school." He said. He leaned down and kissed my forehead, before turning on his heel and walking down the road.

I watched him go, and then turned to go back inside. "Oh my God!" I screamed, when I saw Seth standing there, arms across his chest frowning deeply at me. "Morning." I said, my face recovering from it's stupor.

"Hey." Hey said, frowning. "Why are you up so early?"

Okay, maybe he didn't see. "I was going out to get the paper, but it wasn't here yet.. I'm going to make breakfast today."

"Did Sam Uley help?" He asked, eyes burning a hole through me.

"Um... No. Why would you say that?" I asked, keeping my face composed.

"Don't play dumb with me, Leah. I saw him."

"Seth.. I think your seeing things." I murmured, turning away.

"Yeah.." He said, frowning. "I'm not going to believe that."

"Believe whatever you like, baby brother.. I'm going to go make breakfast." I said, turning to go into the kitchen.

"Yeah, but Leah. I just want you to know that I'm watching you." He said, just as I turned into the kitchen.

Wow... That was close.

-

I was dressed in pretty white sun dress (the one my mom bought me a couple of years ago, that I'd never worn.), a black jacket, with my hair down and flowing down my back.

"WOW." I heard my dad say when I came down the stairs. "You look pretty, whats up with the dress?" He asked, frowning.

"Just trying out something new." I told him.

"Okay.." He said, as I went to the door.

"Alright.. I'm going to go wait in the car." I told him, walking outside and opening the car door. I sat down and crossed my legs, watching the door.

Soon my mom, trailed by my brother and walked to the car.

"Hey, honey." My mom said when she sat down beside me. "You look great. Is that a dress?"

Was she chuckling? "Yeah, mom. It's a dress. What's funny about that?"

"You never wear dresses." She stated.

"Yeah, Lee. You never wear dresses." Seth said from the back seat and I could practically hear the frown on his face.

"I thought it was time for a change." I said, staring out the window, not even listening anymore. I wasn't really seeing what was in front of me, just a blurr of colors and shapes.

I was thinking about Sam, and that bazaar changes going on within me. The two things must be related.

It wasn't until Sam came that I ever felt the need to wear a dress.

Huh. Sam Uley is changing me.. For the better?

"Earth to Leah!" Mom said, shaking my shoulder.

"Wow." I said, laughing as I came back to reality.

"Hey, honey.. You okay?" She asked, frowning at me.

I nodded, opening my door and hopping out, backpack slung over my shoulder. "See you later, mom.." Huh, I'd forgotten all about Seth, but I was walking now. Walking to my first class where I would see _my_ Sam. I walked into my class, and laughed at the sound of the boys hooting at me as I walked by their desks.

"Wow, Lee. You have legs!" Paul scoffed as I sat down two desks down from him. "And if I may say so, nice."

"Thanks.." I murmured, watching the door.

I glanced around the room and then felt two strong arms wrap around me.. "Looking for me?" Sam whispered in my ear.

I laughed at the expression on Paul's face. "Maybe." I said, looking up at him. "Seth saw you." I told him.

He frowned at me, but I laughed. "I told him he was going crazy.. But he didn't buy it." I smiled up at him. "He's watching us."

"Well." He scoffed, laughing quietly in my ear.

"So." Paul said, frowning over at us. "What's going on here?"

"Leah is _mine_." Sam said, smiling playfully at me.

"You better watch it, Uley.. Cause if you hurt her, there will be a lot of guys on your tail." Jarred said, sitting down beside Sam. "Um, Seth. Harry Clearwater." Jarred smirked at my dad's name. "Me.. Paul, you in?" He asked, laughing quietly.

"Oh, yeah. I'm in." Paul answered, beaming now..

Yeah. Paul had a temper. "Don't forget Jacob." I interjected, smiling up at Sam.

"Then I better not hurt you." He said, frowning. "Thanks, guys! You just ruined my fun." He joked.

"So sorry, dude." Jarred said, laughing.

"Okay, okay. Quiet." The teacher said from her desk. Sam slipped into his desk smiling at me.

-

The beach was filled with gray light while Sam held me there on the beach, stroking my hair. "Leah.." He murmured, lips in my hair.

"Yeah?" I answered, hugging closer to him.

"I won't hurt you." He promised, voice burning with sincerity.

* * *

**Well, there's a chapter. :) I liked it.. Exept that he lied. He _will _hurt her. Not soon though.. In a few chapters (more than a few... I like happy Leah.). **

**REVIEW**

*******

**L4L**


	5. The Dresses and The Hearts

**Lee-Lee's Point of View (Just for your information, this is three months later.)**

"I got my license." He told me.

"Oh my God. Yay." I said, smiling. Now he can drive.. I'm kind of tired of having my paranoid brother killing my buzz on the way to school.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go on our first date soon... I mean we've been together so long, but neither of us could drive. Now, I feel like I need to take you somewhere other than the beach." He said, smiling down at me.

"Sure." I said, looking out at the dark water.

"So... How about tomorrow night?" He asked, eyes sparkling.

"Yeah. Sounds good." I answered, reaching up to kiss him. "Happy birthday, Sam." I whispered, before I kissed him.

He pulled away after a moment, holding me close to him.. "Oh, Leah Clearwater." He murmured, lips gently kissing the top of my head.

"What? What did I do?" I asked, worried.

"Nothing." He said, laughing quietly to himself. "I love you, you know that, right?" He asked, but I could feel my heart stop in my chest. He had never said it, I knew it, but he hadn't voiced it yet. He hadn't come out and said it to me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.. Why the fuck was he chuckling? "Breathe, baby, breathe." He reminded, pulling away just enough so that my heart would calm down. I made a show of taking a big breathe and then letting it go.

"There.. I did." I told him, kissing him again. He didn't fight it, and I was glad. I wanted this to be right. "I love you, Sam Uley." I murmured, my lips hovering over his. Now he pulled me down, so that we were lying in the sand, arms wrapped around each other. He pulled my face to his and kissed me, lovingly...

He didn't let me go until I had to go home or my dad would've shown up and beat the crap out of Sam.. "I love you." He said, when he dropped me off at my house.

"I love you, too.." I said, after he kissed me (just a little peck on the lips..) goodnight. "See you at school." I murmured as I slipped into the house and saw my mom sitting on the couch. I couldn't wipe the stupid grin off my face.

"Hey, honey." She said, smiling at me. "What's got you so happy?"

I went over to her and collapsed on the couch beside her. "Sam just told me he loved me." I told her, beaming over at her.

"You didn't know?" She asked, frowning over at me.

"I did.. It's just he'd never said it before and it was so freakin' sweet." I told her, glancing over at my mom.

"I know what you mean." She said, smiling over at me. "It was like that with your father.. I knew, we all knew.. But when he said it, my heart stopped and I forgot to breathe.. I just kissed him." She laughed. "It's funny how even when we know things like that, we want to have them confirmed."

"That's exactly what I did." I replied, laughing.

-

First period was quiet, we were taking a test.. I finished in about three seconds, so I was mindlessly doodling on my notes. I glanced down at my paper and gasped out loud.

Hearts? Fucking hearts!?

What is this boy doing to me?

I glanced down at my new black sundress and frowned. Yesterday, mom had gone out and bought me about eight new dresses. four of which I can wear to school. Don't forget the new heels that were in a box in the back of my closet...

I'm not _that_ far gone yet.

I already knew what I was wearing tonight, yeah.. Mom went slightly eccentric and got me this casual princesses type of dress.. It's blue and green. Pretty, I guess.

Gr. I would have growled at the very thought of a dress, much less a princess type of dress.

He wouldn't tell me were he was taking me, but I was on the edge of my seat, wondering. It was so fucking frustrating not knowing where you'd be less than eight hours from now. I glanced over at Sam, who was watching me with a big smile on his face. I playfully glared at him, and turned away glancing down at my paper.

Mindlessly doodling hearts on my Algebra notes.

Oh, God.

Look what this boy is doing to me.

* * *

**1. Dresses.**

**2. Mindlessly doodling hearts on her.. well Algebra notes not English homework but who cares? NOT ME.. :)**

**.. Leah's changing. :) Nice.**

**Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please**


	6. Like Mother, Like Daughter

**Thanks for the reviews (I know I don't say that enough, but I really am thankful.)**

* * *

**Leah's POV**

Young and in love.. Huh. I never knew that love could do this to a person. Could change everything you are.

I was pondering this as I tore out of my clothes and changed into my dress. I grabbed my coat and smoothed my skirt.

I ran downstairs in my ballet flats and smiled at my dad. "Hey, honey.. You look beautiful." He said, taking my hand and twirling me around.

"Thanks, dad." I said, reaching out to hug him.

"Have fun, tonight, honey.. Just not _too _very much." He corrected, smiling as I sat down on the couch and crossed my legs.

"Sure, dad." I answered..

Seth walked out of the kitchen and slumped down beside me on the couch, a deep frown on his face. I dropped my gaze to the skirt of my dress and started fidgeting with the fringe at the bottom.. "So, Lee.. Where is Sam taking you?" He asked, accusingly.

"No.. It's some sort of super secret." I answered him, not looking up.

I heard a gasp and glanced up to see my teary eyed mom standing in the middle of living room. "Oh, baby you look so pretty." She said, beaming over at me.

"Thanks mom." I murmured, starting to play with the hem of my dress again.

"You look like a princess sweetheart." She said, stumbling off into the kitchen. I could hear her rifling through a drawer and I made a face.

"Mom.." I moaned, but Seth put his hand over my mouth.

"Humor her, Lee." Dad said, frowning over at me.

God. They knew I hated pictures.

"I found it!" Mom exclaimed, walking through the door and holding it up like the big prize.

"Yay." I said, dryly.

"Come over here, Leah.. I want to get a picture of you and your father before Sam gets here." She said, pulling my dad out of his chair. Seth stood and pulled me up, before he pushed me over to my father. "Hey, Seth.. You get in there too." She said, smiling at him.

"Whatever." Seth answered, stepping around me and standing on my other side. Dad wrapped his arm around my waist and smiled, so I fallowed fucking suit and smiled. I was _so_ not happy.

"Seth smile." Mom begged.

Yeah right. Seth didn't want me to go.. He didn't like me going out. Really I didn't get it. I was his older sister.. He didn't really have the right to act like this. If dad's cool with it, he should be to. I mean I'll be sixteen in less than a month. Seth is only thirteen. Does he really know anything about this? Does he know anything about Sam? No.

I saw the flash, but didn't really see it, I was lost in my rant.

I felt someone pull me back to the couch, but I really didn't pay attention. It could have been the fucking Easter Bunny or Santa or something. I didn't care. I was mad at my baby brother. He was _my_ baby brother. I was _his_ big sister, for Heaven's sake! I could take care of myself. It would make sense if _he_ was the big brother and _I _was the little sister. BUT I'M NOT. I'm the big sister. He was born almost three years after I was, he was acting like I was the baby and I could take care of myself. Maybe I had changed, but I was still Leah Freakin' Clearwater! I can still throw a punch. I can still break a guys nose (not that I'd want to break Sam's nose, but still..). I can still take care of myself. I'm still me, just more girly and well.. PINK. Huh. But Seth thought I couldn't take care of myself, and that made me want to turn around and punch him right in the face, just to show him that I _wasn't _incapable of taking care of myself.. Oh, that would show him... Break his nose, then he'd see.

Ding-dong..

Wow. That brought me down fast. It was like I was in an elevator, at the very top of a one hundred story building and all of the sudden it just fell down the shaft. I hit the ground hard, but there was a smile on my face, despite the fall. My prince (oh, God!) was on the side of that door. Seth didn't matter anymore. The ridiculous picture my mother would make us take, didn't matter, either. The only thing that mattered, was that soon I'd be in his arms.

Mom jumped up from where she'd been sitting on the edge of dad's chair and went to the door. "Hi, Sam." She said, smiling over at him.

"Hey, Mrs. Clearwater." He said.. I laughed. I hated the way he called her that. It sounded corny, but he was being polite... But it drove me crazy.

"Leah! Come in here.. I want to get the picture in here." She called.

"Gr.." I murmured, as I stood up (of my own will) and walked to my Sam.

"Hey, there, Lee." He said, pulling me to his side. "You look beautiful." He wrapped his arms around me and smiled at my mom, holding the camera."Smile, love." He murmured, hugging me closer for a moment.

Flash. Yes! It's over.

"Bye, bye, Lee." Dad called from the other room.

"Bye, sweetie. Have fun." My mom said, smiling at us.

"Come on, Lee." He said, taking my hand and pulling me outside.

Oh, shit.. Maybe I should have worn a jacket. It's freaking cold out.

We walked silently to his mom's car and then he opened the door for me, smiling at me. "You really do look beautiful, Lee-Lee." He said, closing my door.

"Thanks." I murmured, when he sat down beside me. "So.. Are you ever going to tell me where you are taking me?"

"Not a chance, love." He said, laughing.

"It's going to kill me, you know." I told him, frowning.

"No.. It won't." He said, pulling me closer to his side. "I won't let it."

"Oh, my night in shining armor... My prince charming." I joked, laughing quietly.

"Well, my love. You do look like a princess tonight, but I'm not sure I am doing prince charming justice." He said, kissing the top of my head.

"Sam.. You are my prince charming." I told him, looking up at him seriously.

"I love you, Leah." He murmured, pulling out of the driveway.

I lay my head down on his chest and smiled. "I love you, too, Sam."

He pulled me closer and I snuggled into his side, smiling to myself. It was a dark out and I felt like the cold air couldn't touch me.

-

"Lee-Lee.." He murmured, touching my face. I looked up at him, smiling. "Did you fall asleep?"

"No.. I was in a state of blissful unawareness..." I joked, yawning.

"In other words, you fell asleep?" He asked, beaming over at me.

"Pretty much." I answered.

"Well, anyway we're here." He said, smiling over at the small restaurant we were parked in front of. "Bella Italian." He said.

"Awesome." I agreed, as he opened the door and got out, taking my hand. I got out and he closed the door behind me and pulled me up the stairs beaming at me. "Just curious.. Where are we?" I asked, smiling over at him.

"Port Angles." He told me, laughing at the look on my face.

-

Sam was driving me home, a weird look in his eyes..

I saw my house come into view and I smiled over at him. "I love you, Sam." I said, as he pulled up.

"Love you, too, Lee. Have a good night, alright?" He asked, eyes sparkling.

"Yeah.. You too, okay?" I asked, beaming over at him. He leaned over and kissed me goodnight for a short moment..

"Yeah. See you Monday, Leah." He said, as I got out.

"Bye, Sam." I said, walking away...

I had that look- that look when you know you've really really gone.. That look that says I'm head over heels in love. More than that.. More than just head over heels in love, it's like I.. I can't even describe it, I never dreamed I could feel something like this.

But as I slipped into my house at 9:30 PM (because of the ride), I had that look. That goofy girly look.

I had to face it, I had to face that I was turning into a goofy girl. The old Leah, is all but gone.

"Hey, honey." My mom said, as I walked into the living room.. I looked at her, smiling. She was sitting on the couch, holding an old scrapbook.

"Hey, mom." I said, walking over to sit beside her.

She smiled over at me, eyes sparkling. "How'd it go, honey?"

"Great." I said, smiling over at her.

"I knew this would happen." She said, smiling back at me.. "I've been waiting, Leah. Waiting for this." She reached out and pointed at a picture. Was that me? She looked just like me, only I couldn't remember taking that picture, but she looked just like me. Same length hair, same color skin. Same eyes.. She was wearing the same black t-shirt I had worn on the first day of school-the one I met Sam in- and blue jeans.. Her hair was pulled up into a sloppy pony tail and she was holding a football, while she beamed at the camera. "That was me.. It was the summer before I started high school." She smiled at me. "I was just like you, Leah. I was a football playing, pants wearing girl. All my friends were guys, I didn't have one- not one- girl friend." She smiled and turned the page, pointing to another picture. It was of her and dad.. She was wearing a pink knee length dress and dad was wearing jeans and white shirt. There were stars in her eyes. "You see Leah, when I met your father everything changed. I started wearing dresses and keeping my hair down and I was different. Leah I fell in love for the first time and it changed me. And here I am today, married to that guy- my first love-, two fantastic kids... I knew that you'd be the same.. You were always a daddy's girl. Never really wanted to date. You got along with your brother, and all his friends.. You played football with 'the boys' on the beach nearly every day. I knew it was coming, and now.. I just.. Leah, I'm so happy!" She cried.

"Yeah.. I get it. You know what I caught myself doing today?" I asked, smiling at her.

"Mindlessly doodling hearts?" She asked, laughing. I nodded at her and she smiled at me. "You are so like me, Leah.. You don't even know it."

I hugged her and then stood up. "I'm going to bed.. I'm tired. Love you, mom."

"Love you, too, sweetheart." She said, looking down at the pictures again.

I walked upstairs and changed, before slipping down into bed and smiling to myself.

Like Mother Like Daughter..

* * *

**Huh.. That was a long chapter!! :) Someone requested that so here is one.. :) **

**Review and make me happy.. :) PLEASE.**

*******

**L4L**


	7. The Joke's Over

**So.. I hate to do this, but I feel like writing sadness right now. I DON'T KNOW WHY. Sorry. Don't hate me please. **

**:)**

*******

**L4L**

* * *

**Leah's Point of View (Almost Two Years Later)**

"Leah.." He murmured.

I glanced up at him, frowning. "Yeah, Sam?" I asked, reaching out to touch his face. "My God, Sam.. Your hot."

He looked at me, eyes pained. "Um.. I think I have to go." He said, frowning.

"Are you alright?" I asked, frowning. "Do you need me to drive you home?"

"No.. I'm alright." He said, standing up and turning to leave. "Love you, Lee. See you at school." He said over his shoulder as he walked away.

"Love you, too, Sam." I said, frowning. "Feel better." My voice was faint, I'm not sure that he even heard me. I glanced out at the glistening ocean and felt like crying. I wasn't sure why.. The whole world seemed to be tilted. The sun was setting in layers of purple sky against the pale blue ocean and I let a tear fall. Why did it feel like my whole world was crashing down on me?

I pulled myself off the sand and trudged up the beach, arms wrapped around my body.

My heart was heavy as I opened the front door, wiping my tear away so I wouldn't worry my mom, dad, or brother.. Seth (thank God) had come around to Sam. He wasn't as protective and well, just plane cold.

My mom was sitting on the couch reading a book and she smiled at me.

"I just got a call." She said, beaming.

"From who?" I asked, begging my voice not to brake. It didn't.

"You Aunt Bella... She says that Emily was going to come up in a few months." She told me, and frowned when I didn't smile.

Yes, the news was great. But I am worried sick about Sam. "That's great.. I'm tired, mom. I'm going up to bed." I was running then. I ran to my room and fell down on my bed, forgetting all about Emily. I was crying.. Hard.

I wouldn't have known why, I couldn't have told anyone what was wrong. There was not a specific reason for my meltdown, simply a feeling of doom and pain lurking in the darkness in front of me. The future was blurred, my head was spinning. Before I believed in a happily ever with Sam, but now that future doesn't seem perfect. The future doesn't seem safe. My own safe little future, seems to be nonexistent broken in the balance..

It felt like the cry came at the exact time as mine... Feeling my pain, against its own.

A lone wolf cried out in the darkness.

-

The next day was quiet.. Church, then I came home to finish my essay on great American literature.. Uneventful, nothing much.

Now I'm in the car, waiting for mom to drive me to school... More importantly, to drive me to Sam. I wanted Sam to smile that beautiful smile at me, to tell me he loved me and that it would be alright.

My worries had been pointless.. I tried to convince myself, over and over again. My heart still felt heavy for no known reason, but I didn't fall apart again. I stayed strong, didn't let my worry show. Sam hadn't been in church the day before.. I didn't let that get to me, maybe he was sick. He hadn't felt well when I last saw him.

Mom was in the car beside me, and I noticed we were driving down the road.

I'm way out of it, I don't see things clearly. I don't notice things like people walking in the room or even when someone speaks to me. My head is busy, reeling with my empty worry. I stared out the windshield, my eyes unfocused, heart pounding in my chest.

"Leah.. We're here, honey." Mom said, shaking my shoulder. I glanced over at her worried expression and nodded.

"Sorry." I said, opening the door.

"Leah, are you okay?" She asked, frowning.

"Yeah, I'm good, mom. Just kind of distracted. I'm worried about my English final." I murmured, grabbing my bag and running to my first class.

"Leah!" My head snapped up at the sound of my name, even though I knew it wasn't the voice I wanted to hear. Jared was perched on his desk frowning at me.

"Hey, Jared." I said, not really paying attention. I walked over to sit in my seat, without enthusiasm.. Sam wasn't there.

"You okay, Lee?" He asked me, eyes worried.

"Yeah.. I'm just nervous about our English final, that's all." I lied.

"Oh." He said, glancing (for one tiny fraction of a second) at Sam's desk.

"What?" I asked, tilting my head to the right in confusion.

"Nothing." He said, looking away.

"Jared. What is it?" I asked, angry now.

"Um.. Leah, I thought you would have heard by now. I really did, I mean he's been missing sense Sunday morning.. I thought that you would have heard...." I wasn't listening anymore.

"Who's been missing sense Sunday morning? Paul?" I asked, begging God that it was Paul.

"Er.. No, Leah, Paul's right there." Jared said, nodding his head in the direction Paul sits in. "Leah. It's Sam."

I couldn't fathom what the boys were seeing on my face right now. Most likely horror. "What?" I replied, my head not wanting to understand. This couldn't be happening.

"Leah.. Sam's missing." Jared said, frowning.

I glanced over at Paul, who was nodding his head. "No.. He's just sick. That's it. He's not gone. No." I said, sounding hysterical.

"Lee.. I'm not saying he's gone, it's just that he wasn't in the house Sunday morning. Mrs. Uley's had the police put a search out on him and stuff." Jared responded, eyes dead.

My eyes were brimming with tears, and I glanced over at Paul again. "No.." I murmured, eyes unfocused. "No. That's just not possible. He wouldn't just leave."

The class went silent, and Jared frowned at me. He nodded his head to the front of my class, but I didn't move. I was dead set, looking at him. "Mrs. Clearwater? Um.. Mrs. Clearwater!" The teacher was yelling. I didn't move, until I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder. "Leah.. Are you alright?" She asked from behind me. I was silent. "Leah, dear... Is everything alright?" She shook my shoulder and I slowly turned my head to look at her, eyes unfocused and slightly hysterical. "Sweetheart, are you okay? Do you need to go to the restroom or something? Are you sick, Leah?" She asked me, concerned.

"No." I said, shaking my head.

"Do you need to step out for a moment?" She asked.

"No.. No. This isn't happening. It couldn't be." I rambled.

"Jared... Paul, could you please take her outside? Take her to the office.. Have them call her mom or something. She seems hysterical." The teacher was saying to the boys.

"Sure." Jared said.

"Okay." Paul responded.

"Leah, come on." Jared asked, taking one of my arms and pulling me out of my desk. "Paul, get her stuff." He commanded, as he pulled me from the room.

I didn't do anything more than walk, I wasn't looking were I was going- I didn't fucking care. Nothing mattered.

Just Sam.

Sam was the only thing in the world that mattered. Sam couldn't be gone. He wouldn't leave me. He just wouldn't leave me, like this. Of cores, Jared and Paul were just messing with me. Sam was at home sick and he'd call me when he thought I was out of school.. Why would Jared and Paul do this? Why would they say this kind of thing to me?

"Leah, would you like me to call your parents for you, sweetheart?" A sweet voice asked.. I didn't respond. I was staring at Jared and Paul, frowning. I shook my head at them.

"Yeah, Mrs. Robberts.. She's a bit out of it, right now. She just found out about Sam." Jared told her.

"Oh, my.. I'll call her mother." The voice answered.

Great. She's in on too. Jared pulled me to a chair and I slapped his hand. "Stop. Joke's over." I said, scolwling at him.

"Leah. It isn't a joke." Paul said, handing me my backpack.

"Yeah, it is." I said, laughing. "You really had me there, Jared. You and Paul sure no how to play a joke on someone. You even got her in on it." I said, pointing to the secretary standing behind the desk talking on the phone while wearing a worried expression.

"Leah. We aren't joking." Jared responded, eyes probing my face.

"Sure.." I said, shaking my head.

-

An half an hour later my mother was standing in front of me, eyes worried. "Leah, come on. Lets go home."

"Okay." I said, I didn't mind going home.. My head was spinning as Jared helped my mom pull me out to the car.

Sam isn't gone. He couldn't be. It was a joke, a joke they are taking way to far.

"Thanks, Jared." My mom said, as he walked away.

"No, problem, Mrs. Clearwater." He said, over his shoulder.

Mom was driving soon, and I gazed out the window watching the blurs of color fly by. "Leah, do you want to talk about it?" Mom asked me.

"Talk about what?" I replied, smiling to myself.

"About Sam, do you want to talk about Sam?" Her voice was barely a whisper, and I could hear the horror behind it.

"Huh.. They got you in on the joke, too?" I replied, laughing. "They sure know how to play a joke." I said, mindlessly. What the fuck?

We were passing bright red and blue lights.. They flashed in a way that made me confused. What is that? "Mom, what's that?" I blinked my eyes to focus in on the lights.

"Leah, sweetheart, that's Charlie's cruiser." She explained, just as the realization flashed through me.

We were passing Sam's house. His mom was outside, hugging Charlie, her face red and tear stained. "It's not a joke." I murmured, almost to myself. "He's gone.." I couldn't believe the words that were coming out of my mouth.

Sam was gone. He was missing. No one knew were he was...

Sam is mine. My everything, my light, my world, my joy.

But he was gone.

Missing.

The tears came fast and soon I was sobbing. The car stopped and my mom wrapped her arms around me, holding me there.

He wouldn't just leave. He wouldn't.

Something had to have happened..

The terifying picture of Sam- my Sam, my life- lying on the cold ground, bleeding surrounded by trees popped in my head.

I cried out in agony.

No. I have to be strong.

I sniffled and pulled out of my mom's grasp. "I've got to go help, mom." I murmured, flinging myself out of the car.

I was running, as fast as my feet would take me.. The woods blurred by as I ran along the very edge, just off the road.

"Leah?" I heard someone call, but I didn't stop. It wasn't Sam. It didn't matter.

"Leah!" Another voice called.

I didn't pause, I wasn't thinking, but after a moment I found myself standing in front of Sam's house. I didn't stop, no I ran into Mrs. Uley's open arms. I heard Charlie say something behind me, but I just held her. She, Sam's mother Mrs. Abigail Uley, was the only other person in the world who could possibly know how I feel right now.

"Leah.." Charlie murmered, touching my back. "I need to talk to you."

I reluctantly pulled away and turned to Charlie, who was frowning at me. "Did you and Sam have a fight or something?" He asked me.

"No." I answered, the tears pouring from my eyes. "He was sick, really hot and he went home before me. I stayed, but... I didn't know.."

"Shh.. Calm down, Leah. We're going to find him." Charlie said, pulling me into a hug. "It'll be alright."

* * *

**I'd say that's a long chapter. :) I'm doing what you asked.. Teehee. **

**:) Thanks for reviews.. **

**And please review again. (Don't make me do the long row of pleases.. You know how much I love reviews! It'll take what two seconds of your time?)..**

*******

**L4L**


	8. Crys

**Well, here's the next chapter guys. **

**:) ENJOY**

*******

**L4L**

* * *

**Leah's Point of View**

Night.

Days.

It's all freaking the same.

It's me stumbling around the forest, just like now.. Calling his name, and eventually collapsing into a big hump on the cold forest floor... "Sam.." I begged again, but what's the point? Wouldn't he have come, the first time if you could? Why would he drag this out? If I knew anything about Sam, if he could hear me he would have come the very first time he heard me call out into the night.

Should the sound of someone-or thing- rustling in the bushes? Yeah, it probably should frighten me. But it didn't. Nothing could scare me.. Nothing other than losing Sam. That was all that mattered. Sam.

Now I could hear the low whimpers echoing throughout the forest, and the tears fell harder. I wish whatever it was would come and finish me-no. No. Sam _will_ be found. He _will_ get better. And I'll be here to help him.

So, I cry.. Until someone would come looking for me, and pull me from the ground.

I didn't want to go home, but I wasn't strong enough to fight whoever it was off. The guys are worried about me, and for good reason..

I never talk. I never smile. I don't go to school. All I ever do is stumble around this forest like a drunk calling his name..

It was dark and the rain was now pelting me with hard and cold raindrops.. That made me cry harder. I didn't want to go home, but as the rain fell on me I felt like the were closing in on me, trying to tell me to let you go.. But I can't.

I could feel myself drifting to sleep and I thanked god for it.. I didn't like feeling and thinking. It hurt to much..

-

"Leah.." Someone murmured in my ear. I felt them wrap their arms around me and pull me from the ground. I didn't look at them, I didn't talk I just let them drag me home.

Someone opened the door and then the boy walked me up the stairs, laying me down in the bed.

"How is she?" I heard someone-maybe my dad- ask.

"I think she's asleep... She's going to get sick though, Harry. She was just on the ground, letting herself get soaked with water. She doesn't care, but we've got to stop her." The boy (and now that I was listening, I thought it was Jared.) said to my dad.

"I know, son.. I'm just not sure how to do it." Dad answered.

"Yeah.. That'll be a trick. But we all love 'll figure something out." Jared said.. "Night Leah." He whispered and kissed my cheek. "It'll be alright, I promise."

I didn't move, just lie their, pretending to be asleep.

-

I was up and dressed, ready to go back out.. Yeah, well I was 'going to school'.

They all knew I didn't really go, but they didn't try to stop me. "Leah?" My mom asked, when she saw me opening the door.

"Yeah, mom?" I answered, bleakly.

"How are you doing, sweetheart?"

"Just great." I said, sarcastically.

"Really, Leah.. Talk to me." She begged, walking over to me.

I was crying now and I looked at her through the tears.. "I love him, mom." I cried, and she pulled me into a tight hug.

"I know you do, Leah. I know you do.. It'll be alright." She told me, hugging me closely.

No. No it won't. Not without Sam.

* * *

**.. I know. Short chapter. :) I know, but this is an awesome way to end it right? :) **

**REVIEW.**

*******

**L4L**


	9. MyLoveMyDreamMyForeverShouldBeMaybe

**Lee's Point of View**

Days turned into weeks.. And slowly the weeks turned into months.

Everyone thought Sam was dead.. After a few weeks they shut down the search.

Now I'm here, again.. Lying on the forest floor, being pelted by raindrops. I was crying, yet again.. Only I know that I wasn't morning the death of the love of my life. He just wasn't dead. I wouldn't believe it until I saw the evidence, but that would be my breaking point. I might lose my mind completely.

But I won't lose hope, because right now that's all I have. Hope. 's the only things keeping me going, keeping me from the pain.

The sound of a howling wolf never stopped. I know it should scare me, a wolf so close.. But I felt strangely safe in the forest, as if I am being secretly watched over.

I could hear the rustling of leaves and was almost sure that was someone coming for me.. They had started trying to stop me, so I would go farther and deeper into the forest.

I could hear the sound circling me, as if whoever it was simply looking in and watching me. I pulled my head up off my knees and glanced around. "Seth? Jake? Jared? Quil? Paul? Dad? Who's out there?" I asked, timidly.

No one answered and I did feel a slight stab of fear. "Saaam?" I whimpered.

I heard a heartbroken whimper and started balling, head falling to my knees. I pulled my arms around my knees. "Leah, love, please don't cry." The voice sent a shock through my system and I was frozen in my spot. Sam?!

"Leah.." The voice said again.. I wanted to look up, to see him standing there, but I was afraid. Afraid that I'd look up and he wouldn't be standing there. Afraid that I really have lost my mind. "Leah, are you alright?"

His arms wrapped around me, and I was stunned. He was so freaking hot! What's wrong with him?. "Leah, look at me." He begged, taking my face in his hand- was it bigger?- and pulled my face up so that I was looking at him...

I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him, tucking my head into his chest. "Oh, Sam.." I cried.

"Shh.." He murmured.

I pulled away, just enough to look at him. "God, Sam. Where have you been?"

He frowned and didn't look me in the eye.. "I'm so sorry, Leah.." As he shifted I realized he was naked-why? "I love you, so much, Leah." I reached up to kiss him and he touched my face.

"I love you, too, Sam.." I whispered against his lips. He smiled quietly, and I closed the space between us. It had been so long, and it was just as good as I had imagined. On the surface I could feel the burning passion, but under that there was a careful edge and that worried me.

When I pulled away we were both panting and I smiled as I slid my jacket off, handing it to him. "Can't go home to your mom like that.." I joked, stroking his cheek.

"Oh, mom.." He murmured, seeming to come back into reality. "How is she doing?"

"Sam.. Everyone thinks you are dead." I murmured, watching him slide his arms through the sleeves. "She tried to hide it from me, but I could see it in her eyes. I was the only one who wouldn't believe it. I couldn't." I was crying now and he reached out to hold me.

"I'm so sorry Leah." He whispered. "I love you, so.. I'm sorry." There in his embrace I felt as safe as I could ever be. I could never be cold here, no.. I never wanted to leave his arms.

"Leah?!" The voice came booming into my blissful state and I frowned in my sleep. "Leah, wake up." I felt my heart break... It was a dream. Sam, the way he had kissed me.. Him. It was all a dream. I let out a sob and felt the tears pouring from my eyes... Seth wrapped his arms around me and I sobbed into his chest. "What is it, Leah?" He begged.

I didn't answer, shaking my head. It wasn't fair. Why? Why me, why my love?

"Sh... Leah, listen to me, Lee. I know you won't want to hear this, but just hear me out, alright?" He begged. I didn't respond, and I just continued to cry into his chest. "Alright. I'll just go on." He murmured. "Leah... Just listen, alright. I'm going to go on, Lee, so just listen. I feel like you should move on. Leah, if you hold on like this when they find him... It'll be that much harder on you. Leah, I don't want this to happen to you. I don't want that.. I don't want you to lose him.. I just feel like this is going to be some much harder than it needs to be for you. Leah, I don't want that for you. So, you really need to let him go... Just try Leah." He begged. My head was slowly registering what he was getting at...

Then I snapped. I pushed away from him, glaring loudly over at him. "Shut up, Seth! Just shut up!" I yelled at him.

He looked hurt and I continued to glare despite that. "Leah, I love you so so much and I just don't want you to be hurt.. Or at least not that hurt.. I know its going to be hard on you anyway, but I don't want it to be extra hard. And the way things are it's going to be so so very much harder. Leah, please just let him go." He begged, eyes pleading. "Please, oh, please, Leah. Please. You have to understand. I love you, and I can't let you do this to yourself."

"Get away, Seth. Just leave me, alone!" I screamed.

"But, Leah, just listen to me! I love you... I don't want you to be in pain." He whimpered.

"GET OUT, SETH!"

"But, Leah-" Seth started, but was cut off by a voice... A voice I thought I remembered... A distant voice.

"Leave Seth." My face was frozen in place. I was staring at my brother's hard face.

"Get away. You have no right-"Seth began, but the beautiful voice cut him off again.

"No.. Maybe not, but she told you to leave. Now leave." The voice growled.

Seth reluctantly stalked out of the room and closed my door with a loud slam. "Leah.." He murmured, but I couldn't move. I was still frozen in place, staring at the spot my brother had just been standing. "Oh, Leah." He begged, and I felt two scorching arms wrapped around me...

"Sam?" I begged.

"Yes, Leah... I'm so so sorry." He said, kissing the top of my head. "I love you, Lee." He murmured, hugging me.

"I love you so much, Sam.." I cried into his chest.

* * *

**Teehee. :) I'm so so so so so sorry I haven't updated in what... two weeks, maybe three? I've just had a bunch of stuff (school, other stuff that gets in the way...). So, anyway. I'm sorry. I'll try to work on it more. I PROMISE. **

**3333333333333****3333333333333****3333333333333****3333333333333****3333333333333**

*******

**L4L**

**(I know it's a lot to ask, seeing as I haven't updated in like a year, but PLEASE review.)**


End file.
